


Routine Interrupted

by LetoaSai



Series: StrifeHart Fluff [46]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Riku's got his twin, Slice of Life, Welcome Home, i guess they have a pet now, it was a long time coming, new places can be scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Reiku finally got to come home, adopted into a brand new family. With his twin brother Riku watching out for him, he'll adjust smoothly.
Relationships: Cloud/Leon (Kingdom Hearts), Leon (Kingdom Hearts)/Squall Leonhart/Cloud Strife
Series: StrifeHart Fluff [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1108581
Comments: 48
Kudos: 80





	Routine Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 
> 
> Reiku finally makes it home ^^

Reiku was touching everything. He’d looked at the house with such large eyes, hardly believing this was real. He’d cried leaving the hospital, realization finally setting in that this was real and happening. He hugged all of his doctors goodbye, the huge tears never leaving his eyes.

Yes, he’d return for follow up appointments but for now he was on the mend and was finally cleared to go home. Leon had picked him up with only Riku with him to hold his twins hand. The children and the dog were packed up in the car and it became _real_. 

Cid and Vincent took Sora, Roxas and Xion out for the afternoon so there wouldn’t be so much commotion and Ventus and Vanitas offered the new boy smiles--as much as they were able. The oldest set of twins were trying to offer him a reassurance that this was a very nice family. 

Leon watched as Reiku looked around in awe of a real house and twice before he even got to his room, he had to sit down with Shadow in his lap so he could calm down. The dog licked at this neck and Rei cuddled him until he felt ready to explore some more. 

Ventus and Vanitas gave him plenty of space with Cloud while Riku trailed behind at a slower pace. 

The sight of his very own room, well his very own bedroom shared with Riku, had tears falling again. 

Leon leaned against the door frame, smiling and watching the way the small boy touched everything. His bed, his dresser, his lamp. He touched the star stickers on the wall and the plush toys. He even explored Riku’s side of the room which Riku was not thrilled about but he was giving his twin a break. He’d never gotten to have these things and Riku understood that. The fact that he had a problem with people touching his things would come up later.

“How are you feeling?” Leon asked, trying not to cringe over the fact that Shadow had already taken up residence on the foot of Reiku’s bed. 

“Excited. Tired.” Reiku gestured helplessly. 

“Overwhelmed.” Leon smiled a little. “That’s okay. It’s a big change for you. You’ll have plenty of time to get used to everything.” 

Reiku nodded shyly. “I am...overwhelmed, but i’m also real, real happy to be here…” 

“I know you are.” Squall said, coming in to sit beside him on the edge of his bed. “We’ll make half of the room feel more like it’s yours after a little while.”

“My half…” 

“We’re still decorating our room.” Ventus offered, peeking in from the doorway. “We’ve been here a little over half a year now and every now and then we find something new for our rooms. Feels more like it’s ours.” 

Riku watched, having a quiet moment. It was an overwhelming day for him too, just in different ways. 

“That sounds nice…” Reiku nodded. 

“You... “ Ventus paused. “Can come see our room later if you want.” 

Reiku’s smile was shy but he nodded again. “I’d love to see everything.” 

“We have a game room in the basement.” Riku offered, he’d told Reiku about it before but it was different from actually seeing it. “Can do that later too.” 

Reiku nodded and Leon had to wonder if he was doing breathing exercises. His inhales and exhales weren’t looking so different from Leon counting breaths for Ventus and Vanitas when they were having an anxiety attack. 

“We have all the time in the world.” Leon mused. “Papa is probably starting dinner soon and the others will be home after a while. You guys and stay in here and play a while if you’d like.” 

“We can share the bookshelf.” Riku said and they drew his twins gaze to the shelf. Cid had built it, and it was made so the shelves could continuously be added up the wall towards the ceiling. 

Reiku slid off the bed without a word and sat on the floor in front of the shelf, looking delighted at all the books in one place. It wasn’t like he wasn’t allowed books but he only ever got three or four at a time. To see rows and rows of books on a little shelf just had him excited.

“I can read these?” Reiku asked.

“Yeah.” Riku said, moving closer to sit beside him. “My favorites are on this shelf but they don’t like.. have to be. You can read any of them whenever you want.” It was all the invitation Reiku seemed to need. 

Leon smiled faintly, watching as Riku and Reiku nearly knocked their heads together as they bent over to look at the same book. 

“You two play, i’ll let you know when dinner is ready.” Leon said, getting an agreeable hum from Riku in response. 

He got up to leave and Ventus trailed off behind him. 

“Dad, is this how you felt when Vani and i got here?” Ventus asked. 

“Well, what way?” Leon asked, delighted with the fact that Ventus would so freely share his feelings with him.

Ventus offered a one sided shrug. “I feel bad for him. He’s been sick his whole life. In a hospital his whole life.” He shrugged again. “He didn’t have his parents though i dunno what happened to them.” 

Ventus seemed to have been thinking about this for a while. “I feel bad for him, and it’s scary going somewhere new for the first time and i just want today to be nice for him. For him to have his turn to be happy. Is that how you felt about us?” 

Leon slung his arm over Ventus’ shoulder and drew him closer to his side. “It’s how i feel about you every day. You and all your siblings. I’m your dad, i want you to feel safe at home.” 

“Well…” Ventus leaned a little harder against Leon as they moved down the hall. “I do. I think Vani does too.” He hesitated. “I’m glad you're our dad now.” 

Leon stopped and turned to pull Ventus into a tight hug. “I love being your dad and i’m glad to hear you like it here.” 

“You’re a good dad.” Ventus mumbled, face against his chest. “You and papa.” It was a good thing he didn’t seem to mind the hug because Leon didn’t want to let go. 

Before having kids he never would have been able to comprehend how incredible those words were. They took away so many insecurities about being a parent. 

Ventus and Vanitas in particular were still going to therapy and had a long way to go to work out their trauma but they were doing it and overcoming it a little every day. Leon didn’t know he had so much pride in him. 

Ventus laughed softly and patted Leon’s back. “We’re okay.” 

“Yeah, we are.” Leon heaved a sigh and fought the urge to go check on Riku and Reiku again already. “Why don’t we see if papa needs help with dinner?” 

“Okay. You gotta let go.” Ventus said, just a hint of laughter in his tone. 

“Oh if i must.” Leon muttered, smiling a little. In the kitchen Cloud was cooking for...Eleven. Good Gaia… 

There were two lasagna’s going into the oven… 

Vanitas sat at the table with his clay project out around him. It had been one of his Christmas gifts weeks before and he still loved playing with it. He’d been making little creatures that were the cross between a fox and a bunny that he called unversed from stories he and Ventus had made up when they were little. 

He’d made dozens of them and was still having a blast doing it. 

“Vanitas, another ten minutes then start cleaning up please.” Cloud said as they walked in. “Dinner won’t be too long and i wanna wipe the table off before we eat.” 

“I’m almost done.” Vanitas said in a tone that was partially agreeing to Cloud’s terms. It was such a turn around from Vanitas hardly saying a word and being terrified they'd be kicked out of the house for any and all indiscretions not matter how small. It was process." 

“Wow, what’s that one?” Ventus asked, sliding up to his side.

Vanitas grinned. “It’s the axe flapper.” 

“Cool.” Ventus muttered. 

“How’d it go?” Cloud asked softly. 

Leon shrugged and leaned against Cloud, arms going around his neck. “Well. They’re reading, or just playing. I think Reiku needed a minute to regroup again and Riku gave him the excuse. It’s sweet.” 

“Riku’s always been attuned to what his brothers need. Things will settle and he’ll feel the need to hover less.” Cloud agreed. 

Riku had only just stopped hovering over Ventus and Vanitas to be around wherever they might need something. They felt fairly confident that this would be similar.

Their children were used to changing routines and adapting which was probably healthy for accepting change in life but it would be nice to find that new normal again. With all missing siblings accounted for, they could hopefully be done with the adoption processes now. 

The front door opened to a lot of noise and both Cloud and Leon snickered at most of it coming from Cid. 

“Go on, you little rug rats.” There was too much fondness in his voice for the kids to ever taken him seriously. 

The kids had obviously dashed straight to the kitchen and Squall barely got to steal a kiss from Cloud before pulling away from him to face their kids. 

“Daddy, is he here!?” Sora beamed, excited. 

“Can we meet him now?” Roxas added. 

Xion was almost dancing in place. “Pleease?” 

Not only were their three there, but Lea and Kairi would be spending the weekend with them too. It was… a full house. 

Leon held up his hands to get them to stop.”Yes he is here, but no we are not going to rush off to get in his face. Personal space.” He said, gaze shifting slowly to meet each kid's eye. “Got it?” 

They all mumbled a yes.

“Riku then?” Kairi offered, arms crossed. 

Cloud chuckled. “He’s with Rei, you’ll see him soon. Why don’t you all go wash up for dinner. Leave Rei be, you’ll all get to see him soon.” 

None of them would listen but he’d tried. The four kids ran from the room and they already heard the bickering down the hall. 

“Vani, clean up please.” Cloud said, getting a distracted nod in return as Lea sat at the kitchen table, looking exhausted. 

Spending the day as the lone ‘big kid’ with the younger siblings had evidently taken it out of him. 

“You okay, Lea?” Leon asked. 

“I’ll tell you whats wrong with the kid.” Cid said, finally trudging in and also looking exhausted. “Those girls of yours have been cat fighting all day.” 

“All. Day.” Lea groaned, leaning his face on his arms. 

“How come?” Ventus asked, returning to the table with a wet paper towel to help his brother clean up. 

“Rival princesses.” Cid shook his head. He grabbed Cloud in a hug. “Better you than me. I’ll see you all in a few days.” 

“Thanks pops.” Cloud chuckled. “We appreciate it a lot.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Cid said, waving to the kids before he took off again. No way was he getting trapped by the younger kids again. 

Leon took the seat by Lea, “Was it that bad?” 

“I dunno.” Lea shrugged. “It’s mostly Kairi picking fights and Xion ignoring her and then Kairi getting mad that she’s being ignored.”

“Kairi’s not the only girl anymore.” Vanitas commented, carefully packing away his project. 

Leon just nodded slowly. There had been so much on their plate at the time that that particular rivalry hadn’t occurred to them. Kairi had been awfully put out that there was another girl around but Xion was used to being in homes with dozens of other kids coming and going and she just ignored what she didn’t like. 

“I keep telling Kairi that you’re still our dads.” Lea yawned. “It’s like she doesn't want to share, but we already share, so...what?” 

Leon ruffled his hair, Lea and Kairi had been their part time kids for a long time now. “Well i’m glad you’re being so mature about it. They’ll come around and end up friends at some point.” Probably… 

“Hey Lea.” Cloud called. “Come wash your hands and you can be the first to start eating.” 

“Yes!” Lea grinned, jumping up to rush to the sink. Ventus and Vanitas weren’t far behind him either, the older boys carrying the plates Cloud handed them to the table. 

All it took was Leon calling for dinner to summon the stampede. The house smelled good so that certainly helped but everyone rushed in and ran to their self assigned seats. 

Riku took his time with Xion just behind him holding into a very shy Reiku’s hand. Shadow seemed to linger by his side but the smell had the dog's tail waving all too happily. 

Riku sat to eat, almost relieved to not have to be a permanent tour guide. He let Xion lead Reiku to the sink to wash up for dinner and he got to sit where Leon usually did. They were going to need a bigger table. Again. 

“So…” Leon started, moving to lean against the counter. “How was everyone’s day?” 

They got nine different answers thrown at them practically all at once but it was worth it to see Reiku’s smile. Sitting at a noisy table was the kind of thing some people took for granted. Now he had his long lost twin on one side of him and his long lost best friend on the other. 

It was an exciting new beginning for a little boy who hadn’t known if he’d ever get well. Cloud leaned against Squall, their fingers laced and hanging at their sides. Overlooking a table filled with their children eating dinner was a dream they’d never known about until it happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Series Master List. In order. Mostly. 
> 
> Dreams Mended  
> Out of Order  
> A Winning Distraction (in the middle of Out of Order)  
> Quiet Midnight (in the middle of Out of Order)  
> Radiant Christmas (in the middle of Out of Order)  
> Successful Romance (in the middle of Out of Order)  
> First Dance  
> Until Monday  
> Repeat  
> Not enough treats  
> Wager  
> Calling Home (technically just before and just after Wager)  
> Renewals  
> Date Night  
> Sick Lions  
> Bad Memories  
> Not Perfect (could really fit in a few places, here is fine)  
> Patience  
> Long Weekends  
> Fever  
> Melee  
> Time will Tell  
> Rumble  
> Fortitude  
> A Day for Two  
> Summer Sun  
> Homemade  
> Moving on  
> Probably Haunted  
> The Night Before: by Kutikue  
> It’s only two more  
> Safeguard  
> Finding Sleep  
> Wishes  
> Lights out  
> Professional Aid  
> Hope: by Jokul_Nightfury_Frost  
> Match  
> Foresight  
> Surrounded by Kindness  
> Connected  
> Christmas Wisdom  
> On the Eve  
> Face Time  
> Errands  
> Facing Fears  
> Routine Interrupted


End file.
